


The Mug Shot

by broody_crow (dr_crow)



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Because every fandom needs one, F/F, Idiots in Love, Pre-Relationship, and, murder nugget, my baby Tally already ships it, raelle is a disaster lesbian, scylla is too but she's better at hiding it, she's anything but smooth here, smooth talking southern gentlewoman, the coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_crow/pseuds/broody_crow
Summary: Coffeeshop AU!"She walked the short distance from her apartment to the coffee shop she’d come to love as of recently. There was no rustle at that time of the evening, so Raelle took advantage of the quiet and the good coffee while trying to write her songs.The pretty girl working there was just an added bonus. That was all.It wasn’t like Raelle hadn’t tried to get her name or, goddess willing, her number, but her brain would just stop working whenever she saw the girl smile at her. Which, for some reason, was a lot of the time Raelle spent at the café."
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 20
Kudos: 177





	The Mug Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, fellow readers! Here's my take on some sort of a Coffee Shop AU. Hope you like it!
> 
> I'm so unbelievably happy we got to have a second season, I can't wait for it!!!

“Raelle, are you going to the Mug Shot? Again?” Abigail perked up from the couch, eyeing Raelle as she got ready to leave the apartment. 

Raelle turned to her like a deer in the headlights, bag slung over her shoulder, hiding the beanie behind her back and taking a few steps back, towards the door. “No?”  


Abigail shook her head, resuming her TV series marathon, but Raelle could see the ghost of a smile.

Tally came into view, the front of her black shirt now white with flour. She gestured at Abigail with the rolling pin, trying to come off as intimidating. It didn’t work. “Abigail! If Raelle wants to pine after that cute, hot barista she’s been telling us about, she absolutely can!”

Ignoring Abigail’s scoff, Tally walked up to Raelle, grabbing the beanie from her hands and placing it on Raelle’s head. “There, you’re all set. Go get her!”

“Thanks, I think?” Raelle smiled at her friend’s antics and went out. She walked the short distance from her apartment to the coffee shop she’d come to love as of recently. There was no rustle at that time of the evening, so Raelle took advantage of the quiet and the good coffee while trying to write her songs. 

The pretty girl working there was just an added bonus. That was all. 

It wasn’t like Raelle hadn’t tried to get her name or, goddess willing, her number, but her brain would just stop working whenever she saw the girl smile at her. Which, for some reason, was a lot of the time Raelle spent at the café. 

Dragging a hand down her face, as if that could magically take away her problems, Raelle reached the coffeeshop, pushing past the door. The chime welcomed her in the cozy interior, and noticing the very few patrons, Raelle made a beeline for her favorite spot. 

The Mug Shot, despite the pun, wasn’t the meeting place for criminals and/or convicts, as she and Tally had originally thought. From the outside, the place looked like any other coffee shop in the area. The real magic was inside.  
For starters, the shop was much bigger than anyone realized. There were bookshelves along each of the walls, the warm lights giving the place an eerie atmosphere. The windows were large, light curtains giving the people inside some privacy. 

Raelle loved it. 

As Raelle took out her laptop, settling in the small booth, someone cleared their voice next to her. She looked up, only to face the girl she’s been not so stealthily staring at since the first time she’d stepped in the shop. 

“Hey, sorry, didn’t want to startle you.” The girl winked at her, and Raelle felt very hot all of a sudden, cheeks burning under the gaze of the friendly girl. She willed herself to form some sort of a reply that wouldn’t make her sound as disastrous as she thought she looked. 

“Er, yeah…” _Way to go, Raelle._ “No, it’s alright, don’t worry.” Raelle cringed, wishing she could just have the ground swallow her whole. Luckily for her, the girl didn’t seem to mind. She was still smiling down at her, gaze shifting ever so slightly down the length of Raelle’s body. 

Raelle smirked at that, almost letting out a burst of nervous laughter at the surreality of the situation. 

The girl seemed to shook herself from whatever trance she was in, grabbing a notepad and a pen from the pocket of her apron. “Your usual?”

Raelle didn’t think that getting a caramel iced latte for the three times she visited the coffee shop was considered a 'usual', but she wasn’t about to say that. “Yes, please. Could you add a donut, too, if it’s not too much trouble?”

“No trouble at all for you.” The girl didn’t even seem to pay attention to what she said, if only for the light blush on her cheeks. Raelle boldly leaned forward, propping her chin on her hand. 

“I bet you say that to everyone.”

“Only to the pretty girls.”

With that, the girl turned on her heels, heading for the kitchen, giving her one last look before disappearing from her line of sight. 

Raelle didn’t know her cheeks could burn this much, but alas, they could and she could feel the tingling sensation of excitement running through her blood. She felt giddy in a way she never thought possible, and the discovery was both scary and thrilling. 

Opening up one of her latest projects, she typed away the draft of a song she’d had in mind for a few days. It was probably one of the easiest ones she wrote, probably because she took inspiration from her unaware muse, whom Raelle saw talking with a customer. 

She was smiling, her eyes bright and friendly, and about a few seconds later Raelle realized they were watching her, quirking an eyebrow as an amused sort of stare made Raelle squirm on her seat. 

Raelle averted her eyes, staring at the screen, without even pretending to write or do some work. Right then, another waitress placed her order on the small table, fixing Raelle with a predatory smile. 

Raelle ignored her not so subtle intentions, in favor of risking a glance to the girl she was actually here for. “Do you know her name?”

The girl looked annoyed but replied nonetheless. “That’s no matter, honey. I would steer away from her. She’s kinda weird.” She smirked at Raelle. “Anyway, come here often?”

Raelle had just taken a sip from her coffee and she almost choked when she heard the waitress. She coughed up a few times, before setting down the mug. “Thanks, you’re very kind, but I’m not interested.” _In you, that is._ She tried to smile, but the girl stormed off, without as much as glaring at her. 

She rolled her eyes, finally eating the donut she’d been eyeing since it was placed on her table. It was freaking divine. Raelle typed a few more lines of the draft, deeming herself satisfied with the result. She’d probably have to fix it at home, but it was good for now. 

“Enjoying yourself?”

Raelle jumped, bringing a hand to her chest. “A little warning next time?”

“You’re jumpy,” The girl giggled, and Raelle knew then she wanted to hear that sound a million times over and over again. 

“I’m Raelle, actually,” _Smooth, Collar._ “Nice to meet you.” She winked at the girl, watching her stutter, before shaking her hand with Raelle’s.

“I’m Scylla, pleasure is all mine.” She was chuckling, a soft blush on her cheeks. “Although I’m compelled to say that it was a terrible joke, you are lucky you’re cute.”

Raelle scratched her neck, giving Scylla a sheepish smile. Raelle almost mustered the courage to ask her to spend some time together, but Scylla got distracted by another customer and with an apologetic smile, she was gone. 

It was another twenty minutes before Scylla stopped by her booth once again, sitting across Raelle. Raelle wasn’t even paying attention, too engrossed with her laptop. She was typing at such a fast pace, Scylla wondered if her fingers could break just from that.  
“I’m free for the next ten minutes if you want to take advantage of that.”

Raelle had to do a double-take, reflexively closing her laptop and then groaning as she realized she hadn’t saved the last changes she’d made to a draft. “Fuck me!” 

Scylla chuckled. “Only if you ask me nicely.”

The smirk that followed incapacitated Raelle enough to let Scylla turn it into a genuine smile. She caressed one of Raelle’s hands, leaning forward. Scylla grabbed Raelle’s cup, writing down something, then looking at Raelle. “You know, I get off in two hours or so…” She let the words trail off. 

She smiled once again, getting up and walking away, brushing her hand on Raelle’s shoulder. 

After that, Raelle took in a harsh breath, scrambling to grasp the cup, standing a few inches from her. There, Scylla had written her name, a number, and a small heart next to it. Raelle had gotten Scylla’s number.

Well, she’d been given her number, and she couldn’t help but skip and half dance to the entrance, waving her hand towards Scylla, who waved back, her cheeks rosy and a fond smile playing on her lips. 

_“Holy fuck. You actually got her number.”_

_“I’ve got my moves… Tal, this cake’s amazing.”_

_“Don’t think that eating my cake will get out of the woods. I want to know everything!”_


End file.
